jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Special
|image = SoSp Title card.jpg |caption = Title card. |airdate = October 4, 1999 (TLC) July 18, 2001 (PBS) |writer = John Semper, Jr. Phil Baron |director = Hugh Martin |song = A Special Something |transcript = Standard Christian |paired = I'm Being Followed By The Moon}} After rescuing Revvin' Evan from going off the road, Jay Jay gets upset when he learns that all of his friends have something special to themselves, except himself. Jay Jay sets out to find out his "special something", not knowing that he already has one. Plot At Old Boulder Highway, Revvin' Evan was making a delivery when he suddenly hits a bump in the road and gets stuck. Snuffy, who had seen everything, notices Evan stuck, and goes off to get help. Back at the airport, Jay Jay is shouting out that someone's in trouble, and Big Jake hears him, with Savannah and Old Oscar joining them. Jay Jay shows him the S.O.S. Snuffy skywrote, and they go off to the rescue. Evan notices everyone who responded, and is glad they came to help him. Later that day, Brenda is looking at the story of Evan's rescue in the Tarrytown Newspaper with Jay Jay and Tracy spectating: First, Snuffy's S.O.S. sent everyone to the rescue. Then, During the rescue, a boulder started to roll towards Evan, but Savannah's sonic boom shook it into little pebbles. Big Jake flew in and lifted Evan back onto the road, but while doing so, his cargo fell out, so Tracy and Old Oscar did some fancy flying tricks to catch them, and Herky even hovered in to catch one too. Jay Jay wonders if he's also in the paper, but to his sadness, he isn't. Tracy thinks they forgot to include him, but Jay Jay begins to think he isn't because he didn't do anything special like the others, since he's just a regular plane. Brenda tries to cheer him up by telling him everyone thinks he's great, but Jay Jay doesn't think so, and wonders if he'll be in the paper if he did something special, too. This gives Jay Jay an idea: he'll try and learn the things his friends do so he can be special. Before Brenda could say any more, Jay Jay leaves. Tracy goes over to him and says he's fine being himself, but he doesn't think so. Jay Jay takes off with Tracy following and sings about his need for a "special something", despite her comments on thinking he has one already. He then gets an idea and goes to Snuffy, who is confused at the fact he wants to learn how to be a skywriter like him. Jay Jay agrees as it's the new special thing for him. He decides to dub himself "Jay Jay the Skywriting Jet Plane" and Snuffy proceeds to show him how. Unfortunately, he ends up puffing into Jay Jay's face, resulting in him sneezing uncontrollably. Jay Jay decides he shouldn't try this and sneezes one last time, sending him flying out of frame much to Snuffy's surprise. Quotes Trivia *Old Oscar appears in this episode, but doesn't speak. *The scene with Jay Jay, Tracy and Brenda at the hanger was done in one continuous take. *Moral: Everyone has something that makes them special. Goofs Home Media Releases US *Herky Jerky *Liking Yourself, Inside & Out *Caring & Loving UK Malaysia *Nature’s Treasures (VCD) Gallery Episode No Screenshot.png|US Version No Screenshot.png|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 12 - Something Special|US Christian Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Something Special (PBS Kids Broadcast)|US PBS Kids Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:Vhs Category:Season 2